Twilight Sparkle: The Ultimate Life Form
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being abandoned after the wedding rehearsal, Twilight meets the soul of a certain black hedgehog. With the powers of the chaos force at her disposal, and on a quest to find the seven Chaos Emeralds to quench her thirst for revenge, can Twilight be saved from her darkness? Will Equestria ever be at peace! Read and find out! (Humanized Ponies!)
1. Chapter 1

_**SaurusRock625: You know, I did some thinking about my fanfictions, and I decided to do a crossover between My Little Pony, and Shadow The Hedgehog: the video game. Shadow is personally my childhood hero, and my best friend!**_

_**Shadow: It's true.**_

_**SaurusRock625: Hey Shadow! You ready for this?**_

_**Shadow: Sure am! I hope to show these clowns the power of the ultimate life form! But let's see how Twilight does against these jokers! But what's this story all about?**_

_**SaurusRock625: Funny you should ask. This story is my own take on the whole Canterlot Royal Wedding episode. It takes off from the rehearsal after Twilight's abandonment. She ends up unlocking her powers of chaos, and becomes the ultimate life form! Will her friends and family be able to save her from herself? Read on, and find out!**_

_**Shadow: You better like and fave this fic, or I'll hit you all with a Chaos Blast! ...And I'd do it too!**_

_**SaurusRock625: On a final note, the ponies of Equestria are human in this fic, but retain features from their pony selves. Unicorns keep their horns, Pegasi keep their wings, earth ponies keep their immense physical strength, and Alicorns keep all three. Just thought you'd like to know that.**_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based parody! All ownership rights go to the original owners of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, and Shadow The Hedgehog!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: Meeting The Ultimate Life form!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>(Instrumental. I am all of me by Crush 40)<em>

_I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall._

_Unleashed a million faces, and one by one they fall._

_Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero._

_I am all, I am all, I am!~_

_I... I... I... I am!~_

_Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy, here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go!_

_Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare! One step forward, two steps back I'll be there! (One step forward, two steps back...)_

_Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!_

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery. Step inside, and hold on for dear life!_

_Do you remember me? Capture you, or set you free. I am all, I am all of me! (I am... I am all of me!)_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me!~_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me!~_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me!~_

_(Here we go!)_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me!~_

_(Here we go...)_

_I am, I am all of me!_

* * *

><p>In the wedding hall of Canterlot Castle, we find a young girl about sixteen years old crying in the middle of the room. She had lavender colored skin, dark purple eyes, and indigo colored hair that reached the small of her back. Her hair also had a stripe of magenta, and purple in it. <span><em><strong>(Basically, all of the characters are wearing what they did in the Equestria Girls movies.)<strong>_ But the strange thing about her is that she has a single horn growing out of her forehead, and pony ears in place of human ears. This is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, and bearer of the Element of Magic.

You see, Twilight comes from the magical land of Equestria. This land is inhabited by human/pony hybrids. There were magic wielding unicorns, cloud trotting pegasi, and powerhouse earth ponies. But the most powerful of them all were the Alicorns. People who had magical powers like unicorns, pegasus wings, and the incredible physical strength of earth ponies.

There are only three Alicorns right now though. Princess Celestia, ruler of the day, her sister Luna, ruler of the night, and their niece princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence, the princess of love.

Although, this Cadence hasn't really been acting the part of 'princess of love' at all during this whole fiasco. In fact, she's been acting like the biggest jerk in the world. She's been spiteful towards just about everyone for as long as the preparations have been going on. When Twilight tried to speak to her brother about her suspicions, she saw Cadence cast a spell on her brother making him go all wonky eyed.

This convinced Twilight that Cadence was evil, and she had to put a stop to this wedding. However, when she confronted her friends, family, and mentor about this, things didn't go exactly according to plan.

When she told the others about this, everyone turned their backs on her. Her brother just about banished her from the wedding, her friends turned their backs on her, and Twilight's teacher, Princess Celestia, practically disowned her as her student! Twilight's heart was broken into a million pieces today, and no one was there to help her put the pieces back together. Or so it seems...

"Why would they leave me like that? *SOB* Does no one care about me?!" Twilight asked herself through her sobs.

"There is someone who cares about you, young one." A voice said.

Having heard the voice, Twilight looked to see a strange sight. It was a hedgehog that looked a lot like a human. He was covered in black fur, had tan skin on the lower part of his face, and a tuft of white fur on his chest. He also has red stripes on top of his quills, and is wearing a pair of gloves, a golden ring on each wrist, and shoes that look like hovercrafts. He also had a look in his eyes that would scare even Discord. But the thing that stood out the most about him was the fact that he was slightly transparent.

"Who are you...?" Twilight asked.

"I am Shadow The Hedgehog... The ultimate life form." Shadow said introducing himself to Twilight.

"Ultimate life form? A humanoid hedgehog is an ultimate life form?" Twilight asked.

Shadow merely gave a good natured chuckle. He had expected a question like that one.

"I know it seems hard to believe, Twilight, but I can assure you I am indeed the ultimate life form. Just like you soon will be." Shadow said.

Seeing Twilight's confused look, Shadow decided to clear some things up.

"Allow me to explain from the beginning. You see, many years ago, I was created by a man named Professor Gerald Robotnik using alien DNA. He created me for the sole purpose of creating cells strong enough to cure the deathly sick. More specifically his granddaughter, Maria." Shadow explained.

Twilight was holding on to every single word. Being the scholarly type of girl that she is, Twilight was fascinated with learning the origins of this hedgehog. Shadow's expression soon turned dark.

"However, before I could be shared with the world... Tragedy struck. A military unit known as G.U.N. invaded the space colony Ark, and took the professor prisoner before killing everyone else on the ship. Maria put me in an escape pod, and launched me down to Earth. But in the process, she was shot and killed by a G.U.N. soldier." Shadow explained.

Twilight let out a loud gasp hearing that last part. She couldn't believe that something like that could happen to someone, but it did. Twilight decided right then, and there that Shadow has been through far worse than she had.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle, we must merge our souls to unlock the powers of your heritage. When the merge is complete, you will have access to all of the Chaos Powers that I possessed in my past life. You will also gain an elemental power for each Chaos Emerald that you obtain, and will gain my speed. When you awaken, you shall be the next ultimate life form." Shadow explained.

Before Twilight could protest, Shadow's body turned into particles of light. These particles began to merge with Twilight, and transform her. Once the transformation was complete, she was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And there ends the prologue! I hope you guys like this idea, because it took me a lot of thinking to get this thing up. Read and review! No flames! By the way, I need you guys to send in some ideas for a new look for Twilight. Something that just screams Ultimate Life Form! Please be very specific with what Twilight's new look will be. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow: Wow! Look at these great reviews that you got for this story!**_

_**Me: I know, ain't that great? But now the action REALLY begins! You people will see what Twilight's new look is, and how much her power has increased by. **_

_**Shadow: We should also take a look at Twilight's new wardrobe, eh?**_

_**Me: Shadow, this is no time for stupid questions. Of course we're taking a look at what Twilight looks like now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, or Shadow The Hedgehog!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Attack On Canterlot! The Ultimate Life Form Revealed!<strong>_

* * *

><p>When the light died down, Twilight was still standing in the same place as before, but she was changed. Her horn was still where it used to be, but her skin changed from a light lavender color to a dark purple color. Her hair was still indigo, but now it had streaks of red and black in it along with the pink and purple, and spiked upwards at the bottom. Her left eye remained its royal purple color, but her right eye changed from its once gentle purple to a vengeful blood red color. Twilight looked at her current outfit with a look of disgust.<p>

"I have gotta get out of these goody two-shoes schoolgirl rags. I need to go find something that just screams ultimate life form." Twilight said to herself.

She then saw something shiny next to her foot. Twilight looked down to see what had to be the biggest Amethyst she'd ever seen in her life. She could feel immense levels of chaos energy coming from it. Twilight knew instantly from Shadow's memories that this Amethyst was one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. She picked it up, and held it high in the air with her right hand.

"It all starts with this." Twilight said. "A jewel containing the ultimate power!"

Pocketing the emerald, Twilight left the wedding hall, and went to her room to grab her purse so she could buy some more appropriate clothing. There was no way in heaven, or Equestria that she was asking Rarity to make her a new outfit after what happened before.

After about an hour of walking, Twilight came upon a store that sold good quality clothes at fair, and economical prices. Having no other place to go for a new outfit, Twilight decided to check it out. When she was done shopping, Twilight came out looking totally different.

She was now wearing a black tank top with a black leather vest with red trim over it. The vest also had a spiky red spiral on the back. _**(The same logo from the Shadow The Hedgehog video game.) **_She was also wearing a pair of skintight blue jeans, a pair of white, fingerless gloves, and shoes that were the same as Shadow's, only made for a woman. To complete the ensemble, Twilight wore a ruby red cloak that was tattered for a more intimidating appearance. She also found that Shadow left her more than just a Chaos Emerald. He also left her with eight inhibitor rings, three on each wrist, and two were in the form of small hoop earrings.

"Now THIS is a look that suits the ultimate life form." Twilight said to herself.

Twilight heard the wedding bells ringing, and her blood began to boil. Just thinking about that bunch of traitors was enough to make her unconsciously release a small amount of her power, making the ground crack beneath her feet. She knew that she wasn't welcome at that wedding, but like it, or not she'd be there. Only she would have her vengeance... Once she got the other Chaos Emeralds!

"Time to show them the power of chaos!" Twilight said to herself. She then sped off towards the reception area.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>***Later That Day: At The Reception***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Celestia smiled as she watched the reception. The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Sure they'd hit a few snags here and there, but they managed just fine. But her smile instantly turned into a frown when her eyes settled on the empty seat next to Shining Armor. The seat reserved for the Maid of Honor. Twilight didn't show up at the wedding, and now she wasn't anywhere to be found at the reception.<p>

It was to be expected though. Just about everyone at the rehearsal had made it sound like Twilight was no longer welcome at the wedding. Celestia included. And Celestia knew that her student was sensitive enough to take such heat of the moment things a little too seriously. If she was completely honest with herself, she thought that Twilight was probably back in her room in the castle crying her eyes out. She was probably furious about what happened. Not that Celestia entirely blamed her.

In fact, Celestia later found out from Shining Armor that Twilight wasn't even told about the wedding until a few days ago. And not even by her brother and old baby sitter, but by Celestia herself. Twilight had every right to be angry, considering how close she was to her brother all those years ago. But there was something else that concerned her. When she left the wedding hall after the rehearsal, she could've sworn that she saw the spirit of a hedgehog walk into the room. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

After they had cooled their heads from that little fiasco, Celestia and the others, along with Shining Armor and Cadence decided to go back and apologize to Twilight. However, she was gone by the time they got there. All that was left to show that Twilight was even there was a dress that had been severely torn up. Rarity was a bit upset about that, but she said that the dress didn't matter as much as finding Twilight, and apologizing to her.

"Have I missed anything?" Asked princess Luna as she landed next to her sister.

Celestia managed to smile, if only for a moment. She couldn't shake the feeling that what they'd done to Twilight would come back to bite them in the butt later.

"Only the first dance." Celestia said, bringing her sister into a one-armed hug.

It was truly a shame that Twilight was missing all of this, Celestia decided. Despite being absolutely horrible at it, her student positively adored dancing. Although right now, her student was probably in the back of the library with a fortress of old war books surrounding her as she plotted everyone's demise. Maybe when things started to die down, Celestia could go and talk with her student. They could have a cup of tea in the gardens and talk this whole mess out.

Celestia's train of thought was broken when she felt malicious intent. She ran forward, and pushed the newly wed couple out of the way in time for a gold colored blast to impact where they were. When the smoke cleared it revealed a deep crater where Cadence and Shining Armor were standing.

Celestia followed the path of the blast, and found the source of the attack. Celestia gasped at who she saw. The coloration, hair, and outfit may have been different, but she instantly recognized the cutie mark on her left shoulder. That was her student Twilight Sparkle!

"Twilight... Why are you doing this?!" Celestia asked.

But Twilight wasn't answering. She just kept glaring, and staring at something. Everyone followed her line of sight to see something in the crater. Faster than anyone could move, Twilight was in the crater holding some sort of jewel that Celestia recognized. It was rather large, well cut, and was a gorgeous Sapphire blue. It also radiated power that easily dwarfed Celestia's own.

"I have found it..." Twilight said as she held the jewel up high. "The second gemstone containing the ultimate power!"

"That's a... Chaos Emerald!" Celestia exclaimed in shock and slight fear.

The remaining members of the Elements of Harmony ran up to see what was wrong, and saw Twilight in the crater. They were all shocked by Twilight's new look, but were even more surprised by the amount of power their friend now possessed. Even Shining Armor and Cadence were shocked by this. Rarity finally got her bearings together, and found her words.

"Twilight, darling, what are you doing?! And what ever have you done to your once beautiful coiffure?!" Rarity asked.

Twilight merely turned her head and glared in the direction of her initial targets. She tossed the blue Chaos Emerald into the air before catching it, and gathering Chaos Energy. Only two words were spoken.

"Chaos... **CONTROL!**" Twilight cried.

She was enveloped in a large aura of dark sapphire energy, and vanished. Using super high speed cameras, we can see Twilight running past her former friends with her fist cocked back. She stopped in front of her 'brother' and delivered a powerful right hook to his face, sending the captain of the royal guard spiraling across the reception grounds and right through a castle wall. All of the guests were shocked to see something like this.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Rainbow Dash said, thoroughly impressed with the girls speed.

"That is not her speed, Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia explained. "Twilight is using the power of the Chaos Emerald to warp!"

Shining Armor groaned in pain as he pulled himself out of the wall. Fortunately for him, nothing was broken.

"Man, Twily packs a punch. Literally!" Shining Armor said after spitting out a bit of blood.

Cadence looked very shocked by what Twilight had done. Although in retrospect, she could understand that the poor girl needed to vent somehow. Unfortunately, the guards weren't as understanding. They charged at Twilight fully intent on killing the attacker.

**"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!"** Cadence yelled. But the guards just ignored her, and continued their charge.

Vinyl Scratch switched the disc to a different song, and let the music play. As Twilight listened to the beat, she got the overwhelming urge to sing a verse from Shadow's theme song.

"What the heck. Seems appropriate enough." Twilight said to herself. As she began to fight the guards, Twilight started to sing.

_**Twilight: **__I see and feel the evil. My hands will crush them all!~ You think you have the answer, I laugh and watch you fall!_

_Black hearted evil!~ Brave hearted hero!~_

_I am all, I am all, I am!~_

_I... I... I... I am!~_

_Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy, here we go! Here we go, buddy, here we go!_

_Go ahead and try to see through me. Do it if you dare! One step forward two, steps back I'll be there! (One step forward, two steps back!)_

_Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!_

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside, and hold on for dear life!~_

_Do you remember me? Capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me!~ (I am, I am all of me!)_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me~_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me~_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me~_

_(Here we go!)_

_I am! I am, I'm all of me~_

_(Here we go...)_

_I am, I am all of me!_

By the time Twilight was done singing, the first of the charging guards was just starting to hit the ground. Twilight had single handedly defeated all of those guards in record time. All of Twilight's 'friends were staring in shock at what they'd just seen, but Rainbow Dash noticed that Twilight's body was beginning to glow an evil red color as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Remember this, weaklings. I'm the world's ultimate life form! And you all are going to die here…" Twilight said. She spread her arms out wide, and unleashed a blast of dark red Chaos Energy all around her, saying only two words as she did. "**Chaos… BLAST!"**

The blast range of the attack was approximately four meters, and it destroyed everything that was unlucky enough to be in the way. When the attack died down, the reception area was nothing more than a smoking crater. Twilight had teleported away using Chaos Control, not bothering to see if there were any survivors. One thing was certain for everyone… The ultimate life form has made her mark on the world. With her job in Canterlot done, Twilight began her search for the remaining five Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And this chapter is done! Now, I need your help with something. I plan to have Twilight gain an elemental chaos power for each Chaos Emerald. Each color will represent a different element. I'd like you to send in some ideas for these abilities if you have any. Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!<strong>_


End file.
